topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dino (Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken)
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Sleeping Ruler Classification: Fallen Angel, Demon Lord Threat level: Maoh Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Mind Manipulation (His "Slothful King Belphegor" is specialized in mental attacks, can exert absolute control over people, deprave the minds and much more), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Sleep Inducement (Can make his targets fall into an eternal sleep), Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Clairvoyance, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low Godly), Law Manipulation (His "Fallen Catastrophe" rewrites the law as positive factor reverts to minus), Death Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation (Can create a phantasmagoric illusion sword), Forcefield, Teleportation, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Embodies the abstraction of Light), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Non-Physical Interaction, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Power Mimicry (Type 3; Can completely replicate any ability he sees once), Magic, Power Nullification, Flight (Type 5), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Statistics Amplification ('Fallen Lord Luciel' converts his wrath into power so the angrier he gets, the powerful he becomes), Resistance (to Matter Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation) Physical Strength: Continent level || At least Continent level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Continent (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) || At least Continent (Rivals Zegion and is possibly even stronger) Durability: Continent || At least Continent Speed: At least Relativistic+ || Speed of Light Intelligence: Above average Stamina: Extremely high Range: At least Hundreds of kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: *'Crumbling Fang:' A Great sword of God Class. - Sacred treasures of God Class, both being the strongest swords tempered by the "Star Heart": *'Excalibur:' White Holy sword shining brightly like Gold. *'Caliburn:' Black Demonic sword clad in pitch black studded with silver like stars. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Unique Skill *'Sloth:' Dino acquired it while continuing his slothful lifestyle, has the ability to deprave the targets. Ultimate Skill *'Slothful King Belphegor:' As one of the Seven Deadly Sins, “Sloth” could also be called one of the most dreadful Ultimate Skills. Has a special ability of increasing Dino's power if he don't move. Basically, increases his energy by saving his energy. Though there’s a limit to the maximum amount that he can let out at a time, he can arbitrarily use it in the Hyper Mode to go beyond his usual state. With this ability, Dino can get a temporary overwhelming fighting power. It can also exert absolute control over people with emotion and intelligence.The ability of Slothful King Belphegor can be interweaved into his sword techniques too, creating a phantasmagoric illusion sword that obstruct the enemy’s perception and can make him continue on with the battle advantageously. *'Fallen King Luciel:' One of the oldest Ultimate Skills. It has the abilities of both Guy’s "Prideful King Lucifer" and Milim’s "Wrathful King Satan". However, it's performance is inferior to those. Fallen Hypno: A strong hypnosis induction. Resisting it with willpower is useless. For those who need rest, they would certainly fall into an eternal sleep. It is one of the strongest of Dino’s abilities that exert a wide-range effect. Fallen Catastrophe: The law is rewritten, and the positive factor starts reverting to minus. Energy that lead to the suspension of activity, regardless of being living or undead. It can be seen as a kind of hypnotism, but the effect caused by this ability is on a different level because everyone who fails in resisting this surely dies. The point of the inducement is “Destruction”, but Dino can make the target conduct a specific result with the hypnosis, thus it is a versatile ability. Because it doesn't use sound as medium, a barrier or the like can’t defend against it. An ability that scatter a wave of hypnosis inducement to the surroundings, so there’s no escape from it. Fallen Strike: The strongest secret technique of the illusion sword that Dino had created. He performes the maximum ability release of "Slothful King Belphegor", the strongest strike with all of his power. It conceales a wave that stimulates negative feelings and just a graze can rob the target of its will to live. The negative wave would be released into all directions, so even if someone succeeded in evading the strike, they would just be bathed in the wave and ultimately the person wouldn't escape from his fighting power being drained. Fallen Thanatos: Even if it is a virtual body, it’s an inescapable technique that would affect the main body even if it at a distant place. Divine Weapons Manifestation: Dino's combat form. His appearance becomes splendorous with 6 pairs of white and black shining wings. Outfittes himself with spirit clothing similar to a jet-black colored priest robe, and summons two swords to his hands - Holy Sword "Excalibur" and Demonic Sword "Caliburn". Key: Base || Combat Form Dino2.png Category:Character Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Energy manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Shapeshifter Category:Conceptual Manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Flying Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken